


'the hell did you learn that?!'

by countrygirlsfun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrygirlsfun/pseuds/countrygirlsfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saves Derek in the Camaro</p>
            </blockquote>





	'the hell did you learn that?!'

Shit shit shit. Derek's running. He's so tired of running. To be fair this is kind of his fault.

He'd wanted intel on this pack in LA. So maybe he'd convinced the pack to go on a 'vacation'. They conveniently couldn't agree on a destination. They put the different places they wanted to go into a hat.

It was purely coincidence that Derek pulled out LA and immediately approved.

So while the pack was enjoying the resort Derek had feigned a grocery run. Of course he was going to get the snacks but it was going to be after he found the LA pack's headquarters. He'd known the neighborhood to look in but wanted to know more about the pack. So he'd gone in and had been able to overhear just enough before he'd been found out.

Now he's running from three of their betas. Two of which would have given Ennis a run for his money on muscles and height. He was so screwed.

An intruding alpha? Not well received. To say the least.

He’s still three blocks from where he'd parked the Camaro.

He's nearing the end of the block where he'll have to turn when a Camaro screeches to a stop in the intersection.

The passenger door opens and it's Stiles of all people, alone.

He sprints the remaining distance to get in the car before the wolves chasing him come around the corner.

Stiles has the car in gear before Derek’s even got the door closed. He doesn't get the chance to say anything before Stiles barks at him.

"Don't talk."

Derek's about to snark back or just ask ‘what the hell’ in general. Then he notices Stiles. The phrase ‘laser focused’ comes to mind. He's looking behind, watching from the sides, he sees something a block ahead and turns.

And his driving.

Shit, Derek doesn't drive his car that smoothly.

It sticks in second ok?

It's when he's watching Stiles he notices their tail. There's THREE of them.

Matching black sedans. How cliché.

Stiles sees them.

Derek's expecting him to get nervous. Or more nervous really.

But then all of a sudden he melts into the seat, like all the tension leaks out of him and he turns to Derek with a smug little smirk.

"Trust me?"

Surprisingly Derek doesn't even think before he responds.

"Yes."

Stiles raises an eyebrow at the hasty answer but goes back to ignoring Derek to focus on driving.

"Put your seatbelt on and hold on."

Stiles is looking ahead again, checking the side streets, timed it so that when he got to the intersection of the next street the light was green.

"Are these new tires?"

"Yes, but Stiles-"

But Stiles is already taking advantage of the puddle in the middle of the intersection to whip the car completely around and drive right past their tails who are now driving away from them. Stiles continues to drive in a pattern that Derek can't track but he takes to watching behind them anyway. But the black sedans don't make a reappearance.

"So am I allowed to talk now?"

"No, you _asshat._ What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just do that Derek! Run off alone to get caught by some other pack? What were you thinking? Because if you say, 'I can get hurt it's my job to protect the pack blah blah blah' I will crash this beautiful car. I hope to god you thought to mask your scent at least. How many times are we going to do this Derek? Listen to me when I say: Yes. It is your job to protect your pack. But you have to let your pack protect you! You have to think about that pack! Think about Isaac. You'd leave him alone again? Or Erica? You'd leave Boyd without his best friend? Or-" me.

He doesn’t say it and lets Derek stew just to see if he’ll say something. When he doesn’t Stiles relents.

"Fine. Now you can talk."

"How did you know where I was?"

"You may be subtle enough to fool Scott and the golden trio but you aren't THAT sneaky."

"How the hell did you drive my car like that?"

Stiles shrugged. "Evasive driving lessons from, oh you know, the sheriff?"

"Ok fine, tactics for losing the tail sure, but the driving-"

"I'm sorry are you, are you actually complimenting me right now?"

Derek just rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. Because if he's honest with himself he'd compliment Stiles on things of a completely different nature than his driving ability. After a few moments of silence Derek feels his keys in his pocket.

"How'd you even start the car? I have the keys still."

"Always with the underestimation. I hot wired it, big guy."

Another few minutes pass, in which Derek attempts to convince himself to maybe voice some of those compliments, when Stiles utters a small "fuck" under his breath.

"What? What now?"

"There's a fourth."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Good thing we've got half a tank left."

Derek doesn't want to know but, "Why?"

"Still trust me?"

"Always."

And wow if that didn't say more than he wanted it to.

Stiles seems to steel himself afterwards though and says, "High speed evasive maneuvers it is then."

"Do I need to not talk again?" he taunts.

Mostly kidding, though when Stiles grins sheepishly and kinda blushes Derek's pretty sure Stiles needs him to shut the hell up.

"Really I'm that big of a distraction?"

Again he's teasing but Stiles actually blushes and mumbles, "Always." He waits a moment before he continues.

"Seriously you didn't notice?"

Truth was Derek noticed he just tried not to give himself too much hope. But now he doesn’t know what his face is doing, oh god his ears are red hopefully Stiles doesn't-

"You did, didn't you? And you- shit."

The car reeks of embarrassment and _hurt_ and Derek wants to explain but before he can Stiles curses again and he's back to focusing on trying to lose the car following them.

Wait he's slowing down, what- "What are you doing are you letting him catch up?"

"If I want to lose him once and for all and get us back to the resort we have to get him to follow us on the freeway."

Another few blocks and they're getting closer to their freeway entrance.

"Stiles-"

"No just no. I can't- I need to focus if this is going to work. So. I'm going to ignore you being in the passenger seat and focus on not crashing your car while I lose the car that's been tailing us that has oh look, _four fucking werewolves_ in it Derek."

"What can I do?"

"Lean your seat back. Please. Unless that'll make you carsick then don't."

Derek lays the seat back and tries to figure out how he's going to fix this because Stiles thinks Derek knew about possible feelings and did nothing.

Which, fair.

It's what he did. Didn't do, _whatever_.

But it wasn't because he didn't want to it just didn't seem like- he was trying to- well if he's honest he was trying to protect himself from getting hurt instead of thinking his inaction would hurt Stiles.

But he feels like he's got a right to protect himself.

But maybe Stiles is worth the risk.

Derek looks up at Stiles driving his car.

Driving his car because he could read Derek better than any wolf. Because Stiles is there to protect him. Because Stiles cares about him.

Derek doesn't have that many people that he can say those things about...so yeah.

Stiles is _definitely_ worth the risk.

He feels the car pick up speed and reaches out to grasp Stiles arm at his elbow. Stiles flinches and glances at him.

"Thank you Stiles."

Stiles nods and then he's back to laser focused. His shoulders are a tense line and his jaw is set. They're going really fast. It maybe feels faster than it is since Derek can't really see things going past. He just hears Stiles passing car after car before he settles at a constant speed.

"You can sit up."

Derek puts the seat up and observes. They're tucked in behind a semi in a rare stretch of three lane traffic. They've still got their tail; there's only one car between the Camaro and the sedan now.

"Ok so the plan. They're getting annoyed and are getting closer. The second I pull out to pass this semi they'll be behind me. Buffer cars be damned. Trick is that I'm passing the truck to come back beside it. While they're still next to the truck we get off the freeway and hightail it back the other direction and lose them in the dark. There's a big exchange coming up so at the most they'll know we switched freeways but by the time they get back they won't know where we switched to."

"You can do that?"

Derek couldn't. Wouldn't have even thought of that.

"I can try."

"Risks."

"What?"

"What are the risks?"

"Risks are they don't take the bait and we go to plan C. Risks are, that when I swing around the semi I miss-time it and we get clipped by a semi-trailer. But if that happens you'll be fine. Probably banged up a little but fine. Pesky werewolf healing and all."

Derek's kind of horrified at how nonchalantly Stiles is considering _getting hit by a semi_. Like that scenario doesn’t end in Stiles being majorly injured or killed.

"You're kidding right now right? _You’d_ be the one getting smashed by that thing."

"I don't matter. You'd be fine that's what counts."

Derek's eyes are red. He knows, but honestly it's insulting that Stiles is treating himself like that. Like he doesn't have a literal pack of people who care about him. He's growling and he lets it happen because he's pissed. Because that little comment made Derek see clearly just what he feels for Stiles.

" _Don't_ you _ever_ say that you don't matter, again. You're the one who's here. Who saved me. You haven't had to prove your worth to the pack or to me since you held me up in the pool for over 2 hours. You are _invaluable_."

He lets that sink in.

"Now screw the risks. I can see their eyes. They're going to follow you. And you won't miss-time it."

Stiles doesn't say anything. He lets out a breath, melts into the seat again and goes for it. He speeds off, getting next to the semi. The sedan follows. They're already in front of the semi and the sedan is only halfway up the trailer. It's set up perfect and Stiles pulls back on the other side of the semi just as the tail comes past the front bumper. They don't see when Stiles pulls off into the exit because the semi shifts gears and keeps the sedan blocked off.

Stiles visibly relaxes even more and starts heading back towards the resort. They still take a very, circuitous route to get back and have to stop and get gas. That ends up working in their favor because then Derek can still get snacks as a way to apologize for his sneaking off.

They don’t talk to each other until they’re pulling into the resort parking lot. As soon as the car is stopped Derek is out of his door. Stiles kinda thinks he's running inside and away, away, away from continuing their conversation.

He surprised to find Derek pulling him from the driver seat.

He blinks and Derek has him crowded up against the car. Stiles stares at his feet as braces himself for whatever Derek throws at him. He's fully prepared for a speech about how he should never touch the Camaro again or how they need to continue to ignore the feelings Stiles has or something else equally annoying and hurtful. He surprised when Derek is angry.

"Don't you ever do that again. If I'm not allowed secret solo missions you are not allowed to enact plans with such blatant disregard for your well-being. How could you think you don't matter? Yeah, I noticed that you maybe had feelings for me. By not saying anything I wasn't- I wasn't making fun of you. I was trying to protect myself from getting hurt you dork."

Stiles looked up then indignant that Derek thought he'd ever hurt him.

"But if anything, tonight showed me how much I trust you. How much I care about you. And that it's worth the risk. You're worth the risk."

"Yeah?" Stiles breathes.

Derek nods moving in even closer.

"Yeah. And I'd really like to kiss you now."

Stiles just nods and meets him halfway. And it's perfect. Stiles lips are chapped but Derek couldn't care less he tries to deepen the kiss when Stiles pulls back.

He must look confused because Stiles just smiles and says, "That's all I wanted my first kiss to be. But my second kiss can be whatever you want."

Derek can't believe that nobody else can see what he does when he looks at Stiles. _How was that his first kiss?_ But Derek's already leaning back in and Stiles laughs at whatever facial expression he's making but Derek doesn't care because he finally has his hands off the car and on to Stiles. He's got one hand splayed across his shoulder and one hugging him close on his lower back. Derek moves them so Derek's leaning against the Camaro and Stiles is laying against him between his legs. They kiss slowly and open mouthed like that; the only interruptions being when one of them starts smiling. Stiles pulls back and gives him one last peck on the lips before resting his head on Derek's shoulder.

"The pack is never going to believe the truth."

Derek nods and smiles because it's true. All the evidence points to them going and getting snacks and making out for a while. Not epic car chases and possible life threatening situations. He gives Stiles one last peck before they're disentangling themselves from each other. They grab the snacks and head up to the suite Peter paid for.

They get through the door into the common area and face a very tense looking pack.

Erica breaks first.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

Isaac's next.

"Why weren't you answering your phones?"

Scott's quicker on the uptake.

"It better not be what it smells like it is."

That gets the rest of the pack to take in their mingled scents and they bristle.

Stiles raises his hands in placation.

"Hey hey hey. It's not entirely what it smells like."

"I went off alone to get some intel on a pack here in the city."

"I figured it out and saved his ass. But-"

"Then it changed from running on foot and they got into cars and it morphed into my Camaro being driven with ridiculous amounts of skill before we lost the three cars tailing us-"

"Only to notice the fourth."

"At which point I acted like an ass."

"And I ignored him until I explained the plan to lose the last tail-"

"That included the risk of him getting hit by a semi. And I said don't be stupid.-"

"And the maneuver worked. We lost the guy. Filled with gas. Got snacks. Yay snacks."

"Came back here. I kissed him. And then I kissed him again."

"Any questions?"

Scott looked mildly relieved. Erica and Isaac looked kinda angry still. Boyd just nodded like he'd heard enough and hadn't heard any lies. Lydia never looked up from doing Allison's nails. Allison nodded like Boyd. And Jackson looked surprised.

"If I hadn't heard your heartbeats I would not accept that as the truth."

"Thanks for the trust Jackson," Stiles bit back.

Having mollified the situation Derek just carried the snacks into the living space and plopped down on the couch with Stiles next to him. They end up watching a movie all together. Derek and Stiles check their phones and do indeed see missed calls and worried texts and a voicemail each.

After a while Stiles looks up at Derek.

"How's the adrenaline drop going for you?" Stiles kind of slurs he's so tired now.

"Mm 'is fine." Derek mumbles.

They look at each other and nod. After saying goodnight they head off to Derek's room. Derek has to help Stiles get his clothes off he's so tired but Stiles giggles the whole time. They crawl into bed and try and get comfortable.

First Stiles is little spoon. Then the big spoon. Then he's on top of Derek. Then they’re not even touching at all. He looks over at Derek.

"I've never just slept with anybody before. Is it always this awkward?"

Derek just smiled and kisses him lightly.

"No. It's not. Come here."

Then Stiles is wrapped up in Derek's arms with his face resting against Derek's chest. He puts his arms around Derek.

"Oh, this. This is nice." He smacks his lips. "Sorry if I drool."

"Sorry if I snore."

Stiles lays there for a few minutes listening and feeling Derek's breathing even out and deepen. It lulls him in to sleep too.

 

He's going to have to thank his dad for all those observational, tailing, and car case maneuvers.

 

Stiles gets him a whole pie and grills him some ribeye steaks when he tells his dad how he got a boyfriend on vacation.

Once Stiles tells him the sheriff just slumps his shoulders down and tips his head back in relief and just says:

"Finally."


End file.
